


Men in Uniform, Honey

by ashleybenlove



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, Men in uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: “I guess they had to keep the uniforms somewhere,” Flynn Rider said, a shrug on his shoulders, a hint of amusement in his voice.





	Men in Uniform, Honey

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in May 2013 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Flynn puts on a Palace Guard uniform. Rapunzel finds it extremely distracting. Can be set during the festival scene or post movie, I just want Rapunzel getting hot and bothered over Flynn in uniform.
> 
> Bonus for Rapunzel not really knowing what these feelings are  
> Double bonus for Flynn having to explain it while they fuck"

“I guess they had to keep the uniforms somewhere,” Flynn Rider said, a shrug on his shoulders, a hint of amusement in his voice.

There were many rooms in this huge Palace, something that Flynn and Rapunzel found out once they settled in and started to explore the Palace together on their downtime, which usually involved opening random doors and seeing what was inside. 

This door happened to lead to a room where it turned out to be where Palace Guard uniforms were kept.

They both walked around, looking at all the uniforms. The uniforms, while maybe different in clothing sizes, were all the same. Black knee-length boots, black pants, a red top, white gloves, torso armor with a big sun on it, and a matching armored helmet. 

“Pretty spiffy duds for these Guards, huh?” Flynn asked, quietly. He stroked his chin. 

Rapunzel smiled.

“They are nice,” Rapunzel replied.

Flynn continued to look at the uniforms, inspecting them, considering it. 

“What are you thinking about, Eugene?”

“I think I’d look pretty good in that uniform,” Flynn said. “What do you think?”

Rapunzel shrugged. “I don’t know?” she replied. 

“Yeah…” Flynn said, dragging that one word on longer than it needed to be, as if considering something. He paused when he finally stopped doing that. He took a breath, and then said, “I’m going to try one of these on.”

“To see what you’d look like in a Palace Guard uniform?” Rapunzel asked him.

Exactly. He gave her a little playful pat on her cheek and she chuckled softly. 

“These look to be in my size,” Flynn said, quickly, taking a set into his arms and then walked with a swagger over to a changing room, while whistling.

“Eugene,” Rapunzel said with a smile as he closed the door to the changing room. 

Less than fifteen minutes later, he was done changing into the uniform. Flynn even announced this fact. 

“I’m done, Rapunzel!” Flynn shouted from behind the door. 

“Well, come out and show me! I wanna see!” Rapunzel shouted back.

“All right, then, Rapunzel,” Flynn exclaimed back. “Get ready.”

He opened the changing room door, with a flourish, and swaggered out, walking towards Rapunzel like he was on a fashion runway. Rapunzel kept her attention on him the entire time as he walked toward her, looking at Flynn in the Palace Guard uniform, taking it in, her mouth open. 

She muttered a “Wow.” 

“You’re gonna let flies in your mouth if you don’t close it, Rapunzel,” Flynn said coming to a stop in front of her. He stood straight and in that perfect posture that the Guards were trained to stand with. Though, unlike the real Palace Guards, who had a solemn look on their face when they did this, he had a toothy grin on his face.

Rapunzel let out a sigh. He looked quite handsome wearing that uniform. She could not quite figure it out. He always looked handsome to her, but this outfit just seemed to enhance it. She wondered what that was about.

She let out a second, more breathless sigh as she stood up and closed the small distance between them.

“I guess you like what you see huh?” Flynn asked as she did so.

“I…” Rapunzel began. She cleared her throat and said, “I’m getting those feelings… you know the ones.”

She leaned forward and closed the distance further, pressing her body flush against Flynn’s body so that her chest touched his chest armor, and then kissed him hard, clearly telling Flynn in no uncertain terms that she was in the mood to be with Flynn in that special way— as well as telling that she thought he looked great in that uniform he was wearing.

She kissed him for a long time, her hands holding onto his waist and touching the fabric intentionally. He kissed her back enjoying the attention that she was giving to him.

When they pulled away, Flynn said, “So I guess you wanna fool around?”

She nodded enthusiastically. “Yes!” Rapunzel said. “For some reason, I really like seeing you in this uniform.”

She moved backward a few steps, so that she could take him in again. 

And she nodded.

“Yeah, I really like this!” Rapunzel said. “Keep the uniform on.”

“Oh ho ho ho!” Flynn replied, raunchily. “Will do, Rapunzel.”

“And sit down on that chair,” Rapunzel added. 

“As you wish, Your Highness,” Flynn replied, grinning and feigning the solemnity that the Palace Guard often exhibited. 

“Would you like me to do that walk I did earlier?” Flynn asked, jokingly.

“Ooh, yes!” Rapunzel exclaimed. “Do that walk.” 

“Okay,” Flynn replied.

So he walked back over to the changing room door. Rapunzel stood by the chair, and then watched him as he walked towards her again, with that uniform on, a swagger to his step, smiling, and looking very handsome. She had a big smile on her face, her fingers interlocked together. 

When he reached the chair, he turned around in a showy flourish, and then sat down. 

“Yes, I liked that,” Rapunzel said, softly. “A lot.” 

The chair had no armrests, which lead her to her next idea: straddling him, while he kept the uniform on. Yes, that was a marvelous idea. 

He just was so attractive in that uniform, goodness gracious. She gasped excitedly. 

After a moment to collect herself, Rapunzel moved around so that she stood in front of Flynn, who was sitting in the chair. She got a nice good look at him sitting down, wearing that uniform, and her breath hitched.

“Oh, yes,” Rapunzel said. “Good.”

Rapunzel picked up bunches of the front of her skirt, and then she straddled Flynn, sitting down on top of his lap, facing him.

“Hello,” Flynn said, smiling at her. 

“Eugene,” she muttered heavily and then kissed him just as heavily. Her hands held onto his face, and she gently pressed herself against his crotch. 

Flynn let out a soft groan into her mouth as they kissed, holding tightly onto her waist, enjoying all of the attention she was giving to him.

When they briefly pulled away from kissing, Rapunzel let out heavy excited breath, their lips not quite touching, looking at Flynn in his eyes, and asked, “Why am I so attracted to you in this uniform, Eugene?” 

“Women love a man in uniform, honey,” Flynn replied, closing the small gap between their lips.


End file.
